An Abundance Of Blue-Eyed Men
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim Kirk finds some mysterious time traveling guests on the Enterprise-guests that look a lot like him. Or, In which I put all of my favorite Chris Pine characters in one fix. Contains mentions of This Means War, Princess Diaries 2, Jack Ryan, and Blind Dating. Canon pairings discussed.


When he first saw the unexpected visitors, Jim thought, "Did I ingest some pretty good drugs without knowing if? I'm Hallucinating look a likes of myself. Wouldn't that drive Bones crazy."

He was looking at a room full of doppelgangers busily engaged in conversation or wandering the observation deck.

He whistled loudly and they all startled, some more than others. "Hey, man!" shouted a sharp dressed individual, "are you trying to burst our eardrums?...Oh, wait, it's another one! Who are you?"

"The question I was about to ask all of you." Kirk spoke firmly, watching a crew cut version of himself help a fallen version who appeared to be unable to see.

A richly dressed version of himself with poufy hair stood examining the 3-d chess boards, quite fascinated with the futuristic game. The first look alike came up and offered his hand.

"Franklin Foster, at your service." He gave a smarmy grin. "The blonde highlights are good look, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks. I think." Jim said, rather dazed.

The crew cut stepped forward. "Jack Ryan. This is Danny." He motioned to the man beside him. "It appears we're on some sort of space craft." Jim puffed up a bit.

"That's right. This is the starship USS Enterprise and I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

"St...starship?" Stammered the blind man who was holding onto Jack's arm. "What century are we in?" His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Twenty-third." Kirk answered, "I'm guessing you all did some time traveling."

"You can say that again," snorted Foster. "We're happy in the twenty-first century, thank you very much. Though I bet you have some sweet technology."

"We sure do." Kirk said proudly. "Hey, you over there," he called to poufy hair, "I didn't get your name. The regal looking man turned away from his perusal of the game.

"Pardon me, Captain. I am Nicholas Devereaux."

He had a slight accent that Jim couldn't figure out. But the ribbons and medallion he wore screamed royalty.

"You a king, or something?" He asked half-jokingly.

Nicholas smiled. "No, just the Prince Consort. Long story."

"Are you serious?" demanded Jim, "you're married to a queen?"

"Yes, I am," confirmed the smiling Royal.

"He's telling the truth," put in Jack, "his wife is Queen Amelia of Genovia."

"How in the world do you know that?" said Foster suspiciously. Jack smiled mysteriously.

"Part of my job. I travel a lot in Europe. Genovia's tiny, but a nice place." He looked over at Danny who was listening wide-eyed from a nearby chair.

"Danny here's studying to be a lawyer, he tells me."

Jim turned to the quiet man. "That's great! Good luck, man. I hear it's a heavy study load."

"Yes, it is," Danny replied with a small smile, "but I'll be done in a year and make an honest living-well, as honest as a lawyer can be." His cloudy blue eyes twinkled.

"What about you, Foster?" Jim

The man was dressed similarly to Jack in a sharp suit that screamed businessman. "A cruise ship-captain," answered the suave look-alike smoothly.

Too smoothly. Kirk wasn't fooled. "No you're not." He shot back instantly. "I know my BS face and it's plastered all over you."

Jack snorted. "You're so predictable, Foster," he laughed. Franklin scowled. "Shut up, Ryan. Like you're one to talk."

A light seemed to go on in the young lords face, observing the two men's behavior.

"Captain, I have a feeling I know what they do and it's likely Highly Classified." Nicholas emphasized the last two words and Jack and Franklin went stone face.

"Wow" breathed Danny.

"It's okay, gentlemen", assured Jim, seeing their discomfort. "I will not ask you for details you're not allowed to give. I'll get my chief engineer to start working on sending you back to your proper time. Scotty's brilliant, he'll figure it out. Don't want to upset the queen, now." He winked at Nicholas. "Make yourselves at home guys. I'll be back in a minute."

After he had gone, Foster turned to the other blue eyes clones and asked with a smirk, "So, you people got someone special waiting for you? I've got a lovely fiancé who will probably kick my butt soundly." He sounded like the prospect appealed to, rather than frightened him.

"My girlfriend, Leeza," offered Danny.

"My wife, Cathy," said Jack quietly. "I'm going to be sick if Kirk can't get us back. Foster sobered up.

"Yeah, me too." He began to pace restlessly.

While they tried not to freak out about being displaced a scowling man in a blue shirt entered the room. He stared in wonder and turned a pale color.

"I can't believe it! Four Kirk looks likes in one room! Dammit, Jim! When I find out what you did..."

"I don't think it was the captain's doing," observed Jack. "He seemed quite taken aback by our arrival. I'm Jack Ryan, by the way."

"Leonard McCoy," the man said, offering his hand. "If Jim didn't do this to feed his enormous ego, Sounds like we traveled through another space-time anomaly then. Seems to be a lots of those out here in the cold, deadly darkness of space." He gave a shudder.

"I assume this wasn't your ideal career choice?" asked Nicholas with a wry smile.

"It sure wasn't!" Leonard declared. "But where Jim goes, I go. It's just that simple. Now, as the ship's Chief Medical Officer, it's my job to make sure you're all intact after that traveling."

They were all introduced as he carefully scanned each one of them, FDR noting he seemed to be especially friendly to Danny, asking him about his surgeries and telling him exactly what the scanner did.

"I bet you have better tech for the blind than we do," Danny observed.

"Yep. But if I told you, you'd never want to go home," the doctor said lightly. "Besides, it would be awhile before we could try it. Even now, we don't like messing with the brain too soon after it's been through something like that."

"It's okay," Danny said. "I'm okay with it now. The implant worked long enough for me to get a glimpse of my family and girlfriend. I'd rather stay this way then never be with them again."

"I'm glad you're close with them kid," the doctor smiled. "You're all done. Healthy as a horse."

He shook his head over FDR. "Whatever you do for a living, you get banged up a lot, Almost as much as Jim."

"The bad guys don't like to go down without a fight, doc," Franklin shrugged. "It's part of the job."

"That's just what my bone-headed best friend says right before he nearly gets himself killed. You're in good shape, though."

It didn't take him long to declare Lord Nicholas perfectly sound and compliment him on the fine apparel.

Jack was last and Leonard frowned somewhat looking at the results.

"You are lucky to be walking, kid. Hope it doesn't give you trouble later on."

"Luckily for me, I had a fantastic therapist," Jack said fondly. "She wouldn't let me give up."

When Jim returned with the incredulous Scotsman, Bones and Nicholas were chatting easily with Danny while Jack and Franklin, (who went by FDR) were having a tense discussion in the far corner, using various wild hand gestures to make their points.

"Are they still debating?" asked Kirk shaking his head in amusement.

Nicholas looked exasperated. "Yes.

Scotty about keeled over. "For heaven's sakes, I never though it was possible. Five Jims in one room. Heaven help the universe!"

"Well, actually we're hoping you could help us," said Danny, hopefully. Scotty nodded.

"Aye, laddie, I'll try my best. Now why don't you fine follows tell me about yourselves and where you came from."

After conversing with his Captain's doubles, Scotty thought he had enough information to get them back to their own universe. Jim led his guests along the hall to the transporter room.

"Here we are, guys. We'll have you back in your rightful places in no time." A pretty blonde walked into the room, in her blue uniform dress and high black boots. Four pairs of eyes and one set of ears followed her movements.

"Well, well, Jim," came a smooth British accent, "Are these the rumored doppelgangers?"

Jim smiled at Carol. "Yep, here they are. All ready to get back home to their sweethearts. You want to get photographic evidence of this fine group?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be insufferable for the next week."

She went down the row inspecting each one. "I'm Doctor Carol Marcus. When I heard there were four copies of my boyfriend here, I couldn't resist getting a peek. Very nice." She nodded approvingly at Nicholas."I hope you and your special someones are as happy as Jim and I, with less worry about imminent danger.

"You in particular look like you go running into it." She pointed at FDR, who looked sheepish. "I know you're carrying under that suit. I'm a weapons specialist. I'm trained to detect those things." He gulped.

Jack shot an approving glance at Jim, who looked smug. "Isn't she great?" He mouthed.

"Wait!" FDR shouted. "I have to know if you've met aliens!"

Jim grinned. "You bet we have. In fact, a lot of my crew didn't come from earth. We made first contact over 100 years ago."

"Oh, man! I won't be alive to see it," the young agent groaned. "Figures. Tuck's gonna laugh at me."

"Alrighty!" Declared Scotty, "we're ready to go. "Non travelers clear the pad...Energize!"

Jim waved as his replicas vanished in golden beams.

All travelers were returned safely to their rightful time and place. FDR was thinking that Lauren would get along well with Dr. Marcus and wondering what the aliens were like. Danny thought that if Carol was as sweet as her voice, Jim was probably a very happy man, like he was with Leeza. Nicholas wondered if Mia would ever believe a word of this. (He had actually been traveling in space!). Jack was contemplating what color of roses he was going to get Cathy. And Jim was fingering a small box in his drawer with a secret smile on his face.


End file.
